


surprise, surprise! (we used to be something, i can't remember just what)

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, stripper kusanagi au, unashamedly shameful
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Totsuka ingaggia uno spogliarellista per la festa di compleanno di Mikoto.~Colto di sorpresa, Mikoto si lasciò spingere dal poliziotto su una sedia che qualcuno aveva posizionato dietro di lui. Il tizio continuò a sorridere e si spinse gli occhiali sulla testa, appoggiando poi le mani sulle spalle di Mikoto.Il cervello del rosso doveva essersi inceppato, dato che l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era “cosa”.“Altra sorpresa! Ti ho ingaggiato uno spogliarellista come regalo, King!” urlò Totsuka sopra la musica e le nuove urla che si levarono.~Kusanagi gli aveva già parlato delle sue intenzioni, ma quando una mattina di luglio aveva preso l'aereo per ritornare nel Kansai dove era nato e dove avrebbe studiato per rilevare la compagnia dei suoi genitori, Mikoto non era lontanamente preparato abbastanza. Non ricordava come la sua vita fosse prima che la famiglia di Kusanagi si trasferisse vicino casa sua e non gli andava di dover essere costretto a scoprirlo. Era stato abbastanza uno schifo, a essere sinceri.[Buon compleanno Mikoto! ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)]





	

Le feste di compleanno di Mikoto erano sempre un po' un casino, per un motivo o per l'altro. 

Quando era piccolo doveva averne avuta qualcuna di decente, perlomeno quando i suoi genitori riuscivano ad impedirgli di nascondersi in soffitta a mangiare il suo pezzo di torta, desideroso di evitare la folla di bambini rumorosi che a quanto pare si aspettavano da lui una certa volontà di partecipare ai loro giochi, o quando non iniziava a litigare e tirare i capelli a quei ragazzini odiosi che amavano prendersela con mikoto e che erano stati invitati a casa sua (a mangiare la torta che la sua mamma aveva preparato, a giocare con i suoi giocattoli) a causa della circostanziale problematica che frequentavano la stessa classe.  
Almeno quelle volte c'era Kusanagi a lanciarsi a dargli man forte (finendo per essere rimproverato a sua volta, e rimproverando poi Mikoto per riflesso, anche se avrebbe prontamente ripreso a lanciarsi assieme a lui all'attacco di quei bulletti altre infinite volte).

In effetti, se ce n'erano state di normali feste di marmocchi nella sua infanzia lui non le ricordava. 

Non era stato che fino al suo primo anno delle superiori che Mikoto aveva avuto un altra festa di compleanno. Secondo Kusanagi era necessario che si facesse degli amici (“No Mikoto, intendo oltre me.”) e perciò aveva chiamato una marea di persone e comprato cibo e portato musica e ugh, c'erano così tante persone.

Apparentemente, il passaggio da ragazzini di dieci anni sudaticci per essersi rincorsi per tutto il giardino di casa di Mikoto e con le facce sporche di cioccolata a teenager di quindici anni decisamente molto più ubriachi di quanto fossero in grado di sopportare che ballavano su musica da discoteca e vomitavano nel salotto di Mikoto avrebbe dovuto costituire un qualche tipo di miglioramento, anche se Mikoto difficilmente riusciva a coglierlo. Non che lui non avesse bevuto a sua volta, onestamente, e probabilmente era a causa di questo (o forse l'alcol era stata solo una buona scusa) che sì, fondamentalmente, anche quella festa si era conclusa con lui che picchiava e tirava i capelli a uno dei soliti bulletti. Solo che i pugni che aveva ricevuto e restituito erano un po' più pesanti e un po' più ben assestati. 

Non è che ricordasse molto di quella sera. Più che altro ricorda di essersi svegliato, la mattina dopo, con un occhio nero e un pacco di ghiaccio mezzo sciolto poggiato malamente contro la sua mascella altrettanto annerita ma, fortunatamente, un po' meno dolorante. La mano che originariamente l'aveva mantenuta al suo posto, una mano che non gli apparteneva eppure era altrettanto famigliare, era scivolata sul suo petto. Si era voltato e Kusanagi era seduto accanto a lui sul letto, la sua coscia contro i capelli di Mikoto e la sua schiena appoggiata contro la spalliera del letto, la testa che ricadeva mollemente sul suo petto. A quella vista (questo Mikoto lo ricordava bene) aveva sentito un fitta all'altezza del petto, il che gli parve strano perché per quanto ricordava non aveva ricevuto nessun colpo in quel punto. Quando poi Kusanagi si era risvegliato poco dopo, massaggiandosi il collo indolenzito e iniziando a blaterare sul fatto che i suoi lividi erano decisamente un po' troppo neri, quanto diavolo l'aveva colpito forte quel bastardo, lo avrebbe preso a calci appena gli fosse capitato a tiro, doveva avere una pomata per le contusioni da qualche parte, Mikoto decise che se Kusanagi gli avesse mai organizzato un'altra festa di compleanno avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per assicurarsi che non finisse in una rissa e che Kusanagi non passasse la notte in posizioni strane per tenergli la testa sollevata mentre Mikoto vomitava l'anima e premergli una stupida borsa di ghiaccio sulla faccia. 

(Kusanagi non gli aveva organizzato altre feste.)

Quella era stata l'ultima vera festa di compleanno che aveva avuto. Dopo la fine delle superiori aveva sempre più meno lavorato part-time in vari posti, mai regolarmente, e non aveva formato davvero legami con nessuno di quella gente con cui si trovava forzatamente a condividere l'aria, ma sinceramente era molto meglio così. 

Quindi per un bel po' di tempo, a parte sua cugina Honami, non c'era stata molta gente che sapesse anche solo la data del suo compleanno, figuriamoci lo trovasse di compagnia abbastanza buona per festeggiare con lui (nella cui categoria, c'è da specificare, rientrava lo stesso Mikoto).

Ma poi, come dire, era successa molta roba? Roba che aveva a che fare con Mikoto che salvava un ragazzino magrolino e decisamente poco in grado di difendere se stesso da una situazione in cui la capacità di tirare un paio di pugni era necessaria per non finire in ospedale con la metà delle ossa rotte. 

E beh, questo ragazzino, Totsuka, era un po' troppo entusiasta riguardo a Mikoto, anche se la cosa non aveva molto senso. Onestamente, il suo talento più significativo era probabilmente la sua abilità di dormire in piedi, letteralmente: una volta si era addormentato in metropolitana con la mano ben stretta attorno alla maniglia, si era svegliato che il treno aveva quasi completato il suo giro, trovandosi dall'altra parte di Shizume, e solo a causa del fatto che il suo stomaco protestava così rumorosamente da farlo ritornare cosciente (risultato: aveva attraversato la città a piedi perché non aveva soldi per taxi o autobus con un terribile crampo alla mano e una fame da lupi). Insomma, Totsuka stava sprecando il suo tempo, specialmente dato che a lui piaceva molto riempire tutti i suoi momenti liberi con ogni genere di attività, perciò davvero, che diavolo ci faceva lì a ciondolare per le strade insieme a Mikoto quando avrebbe potuto, chessò, aver iniziato a collezionare sassi con forme divertenti? Quello era il genere di roba che faceva Totsuka.  
Ma no, doveva proclamare ai quattro venti tutte le fantastiche qualità che Mikoto Suoh possedeva e Mikoto non sapeva bene com'era successo ma all'improvviso si era trovato circondato da molta più gente di quanta ne avesse mai gestita in tutta la sua vita. 

E, sorprendentemente, non sentiva il bisogno di mettere sgambetti e tirare i capelli a nessuno di loro.

****

Apparentemente, era di nuovo il suo compleanno.

Totsuka lo aveva chiamato alle sette di mattina per ricordarglielo.

“King! È il tredici agosto!”

A Mikoto importava poco che fosse il tredici agosto o il trenta febbraio, sapeva solo che era una domenica mattina ed erano le sette. Totsuka ovviamente non si rendeva conto di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Fatti vedere in giro e sei morto.”

E gli aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia, rificcando la faccia dritta nel cuscino. 

Mikoto aveva concepito altre due preziosissime ore di sonno prima che qualcuno iniziasse a suonare insistentemente il campanello di casa sua. Era sveglio, sì, ma questo non significava che si sarebbe alzato per andare ad aprire. Quando il campanello fu accompagnato da dei colpi sulla porta, insistenti e prolungati, Mikoto decise che l'unico che avesse una tale volontà di disturbarlo potesse essere solo Totsuka. Bene. Lui lo aveva avvertito.

“Ti do cinque secondi di vantaggio Totsu—oh.”

Davanti alla sua porta non c'era il biondino malefico ma Honami e Anna. Honami gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa esasperata.

“Ciao, Mikoto. Gentile da parte tua degnarti di aprirci.”

Mikoto aggrottò le sopracciglia, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato.

“Uh, credevo fosse Totsuka...”

Honami ridacchiò, mentre Anna lo fissò con il suo sguardo intenso.

“È stato lui a darci il via libera, ha detto che oramai eri sveglio.”

Ah, beh, avrebbe dovuto strangolarlo, dopotutto.

“Io e Anna avevamo pensato di portarti fuori a fare colazione, che ne dici?”

Mikoto spostò lo sguardo dall'una all'altra, un'espressione confusa. 

“È il tredici agosto, ricordi?”

Il tredici agosto...il tredici agosto, lo aveva detto anche Totsuka...si era scordato qualcosa di importante?

“Mikoto, non è il tuo compleanno?” disse Anna con la sua voce sottile.

Ah, ecco. Quindi no, niente di importante.

“Oh” disse rilassandosi contro lo stipite della porta. “Ehm...certo, se volete...”

“Perfetto” sorrise Honami. “Magari mettiti prima dei pantaloni, okay?”

Mikoto abbassò lo sguardo. Oh, era in boxer.

“Ehm...sì, giusto...un secondo...”

Quando tutti e tre furono finalmente coperti con la stessa quantità di indumenti, Honami e Anna lo portarono in un locale con tavolini all'aperto, ordinando torta alle fragole.  
Mikoto non era un grandissimo fan del dolce, ma wow se era buona. Cavolo.

“Beh, allora, buon compleanno Mikoto!” esclamò all'improvviso Honami, tirando fuori una bustina con un fiocco dalla sua borsa. Mikoto guardò imbarazzato mentre Honami porgeva il pacchettino ad Anna, la quale scese dalla propria sedia e fece il giro del tavolino per raggiungere il festeggiato.

“B-buon compleanno, Mikoto...” Anna lanciò uno sguardo incerto ad Honami, la quale annuì incoraggiante, e si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Ecco...l'ho scelto io...”

Mikoto allungò incerto una mano verso Anna, la quale lasciò immediatamente la presa non appena le dita di Mikoto si furono chiuse attorno all'involucro. Il suo misterioso contenuto si rivelò essere una specie di pendente con una stella a sei punte. Mikoto reggeva il suo regalo in mano, lanciando sguardi imbarazzati alle due. Faceva schifo con queste cose. Si infilò il pendente, il quale gli ricadeva al centro del petto. Allungò una mano, arruffando un po' i capelli di Anna. Se c'era qualcuno al mondo più impedito di lui con le dimostrazioni di, beh...sentimenti, quella era sicuramente la sua cuginetta acquisita. Era probabilmente la ragione per cui tra i due c'era una tale intesa, non avevano bisogno di fingere delle reazioni, loro capivano. infatti, la sua espressione indifferente non cambiò di una virgola, ma Mikoto avvertì chiaramente una certa allegria nel modo in cui trotterellò di nuovo accanto a Honami. 

Quella colazione era stata più o meno la parte migliore della sua giornata, soprattutto dato che il suo cellulare non aveva fatto altro che squillare fino a sera: Kamamoto, Shohei, Fujishima, Yata, sembrava che avessero trovato il modo di ficcarsi nei casini tutti insieme, uno dopo l'altro. In effetti, a pensarci a posteriori, quando anche Yata non aveva accennato nulla alla faccenda del compleanno, avrebbe dovuto insospettirsi.

“SORPRESA!” 

Casa sua era piena di gente, palloncini erano appesi in ogni angolo e Totsuka non la smetteva di ridere. Dannazione.

****

Okay, quindi quella era una festa e lui era il motivo della loro presenza lì e gli avevano comprato della roba? E poi avevano portato alcol e cibo e a quanto pareva erano anche felici di averlo lì e di fargli auguri e di parlare e ridere e bere. Mikoto sedeva sul suo divano, circondato da diversa gente, una birra in mano e un sottile sorriso sulle labbra e non che avesse davvero capito il motivo di tutto questo ma ehi, se Totsuka e gli altri erano felici, allora lo era anche lui.

Verso metà serata, Totsuka, che fino ad allora si era mantenuto a distanza di abbracci stritola ossa agli arti di Mikoto, sparì improvvisamente. Quando riapparve, il suo sorriso era leggermente più malefico. Mikoto aveva imparato a riconoscere il suo sorriso da complottista, lo aveva imparato sulla sua pelle (e su altre varie parti del corpo e sui sedili della sua auto e una volta aveva avuto delle tende in casa). 

“Cosa c'è?” chiese, assottigliando lo sguardo. 

“Niente!” 

Prima che Mikoto potesse indagare (ovvero, strizzare quella testolina bionda fino a carpirgli le informazioni desiderate), Totsuka era sparito di nuovo nella folla e a Mikoto non rimase che attendere e sperare per il meglio. 

Ad ogni modo, era arrivata l'ora del drinking game e Mikoto fu trascinato nella competizione. Oh, Mikoto era bravo a reggere l'alcol: era tutt'ora campione imbattuto. Yata insistette per partecipare, andando miseramente giù al primo round. Bandoh resistette poco di più e fu trascinato via da Shohei nonostante le sue proteste, urlante e semi delirante. Poi fu il turno di Chitose, il quale dette del filo da torcere a Mikoto, ma eventualmente si arrese, cadendo con la faccia nella coppa di patatine. Dewa fu trascinato nel gioco contro voglia, rivelandosi tuttavia un avversario all'altezza del Re del drinking game. Fu proprio mentre Mikoto e Dewa trangugiavano il loro dodicesimo bicchiere (che per Mikoto era di fatto, tipo, il ventesimo? il trentesimo?) che il suono del campanello si diffuse sopra le urla di incitamento e “Eye Of The Tiger” che qualcuno aveva gentilmente provvisto come colonna sonora. 

“Vado io!” annunciò Totsuka scattando in piedi. 

Ora, se Mikoto fosse stato un po' meno brillo probabilmente avrebbe collegato l'entusiasmo di Totsuka con la sua precedente aria sospetta. Inoltre, non poteva distrarsi proprio in quel momento: poteva vedere Dewa che cominciava a cedere, il suo occhio continuava ad avere piccoli spasmi. 

Mentre Kamamoto riempiva di nuovo i loro bicchieri, Totsuka rientrò in salotto con aria agitata, spegnendo la musica e facendo segno a tutti di tacere. 

“Totsuka-san che cosa—”

Dietro di lui, si fece strada tra la gente accalcata attorno a Mikoto un poliziotto. Il silenzio cadde nella stanza come un masso. 

“Buonasera, signori.”

Mikoto alzò un sopracciglio. Perché quel tizio indossava degli occhiali da sole? Qual era il punto? Era sera, erano dentro. Perché. Qual era il punto. 

“E tu chi diavolo sei?” disse, la voce un po' più impastata di quanto avrebbe voluto. 

“ _Mikoto-san!_ ” sibilò Kamamoto piuttosto preoccupato accanto a lui.

L'agente non sembrava particolarmente irritato dalla mancanza di rispetto di Mikoto, ma in effetti quegli occhiali da sole davano pochi indizi. 

“Si dà il caso che parecchi vicini si siano lamentati del gran chiasso. Le vostre urla si sentono anche dalla strada. Devo chiedervi di darvi una calmata.”

Mikoto sorrise provocatorio, alzandosi in piedi e camminando verso l'uomo in piedi al centro della stanza. Okay, era un tantino più alto di lui, ma Mikoto aveva sicuramente molta più prestanza. Insomma, la divisa che indossava cingeva bene il suo corpo, rivelando una figura snella e alta. Onestamente, questo tizio era un poliziotto? C'erano almeno una ventina di persone in quella stanza che, da sole, sarebbero state in grado di mandarlo al tappeto. 

“Beh, si dà il caso” iniziò Mikoto, beffardo “che qui ci stiamo divertendo.”

Il poliziotto continuò a sfoggiare quell'aria decisamente poco colpita, abbassando gli occhiali da sole sul naso e ignorando completamente Mikoto davanti a lui, dando un'occhiata ai partecipanti alla festa.

“Disturbo della quiete pubblica... uso di alcol da parte di minorenni...” mormorò fissando Yata mezzo svenuto contro un bracciolo del divano (ma che comunque riuscì a formare un arrabbiato “Guard..a che io ho... venti...annnniiii....”) “Ci sono tutte le basi per farvi divertire in una cella per il resto della serata.”

“Ah, agente, ci scusi moltissimo, ma è una festa di compleanno e sa come vanno queste cose, ci siamo lasciati un po' trasportare...”

“Un compleanno, dici?”

“Il mio.” precisò Mikoto, che era troppo ubriaco e comunque troppo strafottente anche da sobrio per non trovare questa situazione non solo poco intimidatoria ma anzi, quasi stuzzicante.

“Oh.” disse lui, spostando il suo sguardo oscurato dall'ombra del cappello su Mikoto per la prima volta “Il tuo?”

Mikoto alzò il mento, raddrizzò la schiena, perché magari non avrebbe preso a pugni un agente di polizia ma magari poteva comunque—

Il tizio sorrise all'improvviso, togliendosi il cappello e rivelando capelli biondi e lisci e...mettendo il suo cappello in testa a Mikoto?

“Ma che cosa—” 

Oltre la spalla del poliziotto vide Totsuka sorridere a trentadue denti prima di premere un tasto sul lettore cd. Una canzone dal ritmo cadenzato, da discoteca, a volume decisamente alto abbastanza da procurargli almeno una decina di denunce per il disturbo della quiete pubblica, si diffuse nella stanza. Okay cosa—

Colto di sorpresa, Mikoto si lasciò spingere dal poliziotto su una sedia che qualcuno aveva posizionato dietro di lui. Il tizio continuò a sorridere e si spinse gli occhiali sulla testa, appoggiando poi le mani sulle spalle di Mikoto.

Il cervello del rosso doveva essersi inceppato, dato che l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era “cosa”.

“Altra sorpresa! Ti ho ingaggiato uno spogliarellista come regalo, King!” urlò Totsuka sopra la musica e le nuove urla che si levarono.

Mikoto era senza parole, davvero. In primis, come sapeva Totsuka dove ingaggiare spogliarellisti e perché aveva pensato che uno spogliarello sarebbe potuto essere un regalo accettabile. E poi, perché _uno spogliarellista_.

L'uomo in questione aveva ancora le mani poggiate sulle spalle di Mikoto, le sue dita affusolate accarezzarono sensualmente i vestiti, scendendo lungo il petto di Mikoto e fermandosi sopra la cintura.

“Uh” osservò intelligentemente Mikoto.

Il bastardo ghignò. In effetti, comparato con la sua sicurezza precedente, Mikoto stava perdendo credibilità. Allontanandosi di qualche passo, sollevò le mani dal suo corpo. Riportò gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi e iniziò ad alzare sensualmente le braccia sulla testa, scuotendo i fianchi al ritmo di musica. In effetti, col senno di poi, Mikoto avrebbe dovuto capirlo che quella divisa era troppo attillata per essere una vera divisa. Il resto della comitiva sembrava apprezzare molto lo spettacolo che stava per cominciare, specialmente il pubblico femminile. Alcuni dei ragazzi presenti avevano un'espressione piuttosto dubbiosa e imbarazzata ma la maggior parte di loro si era lasciata facilmente trascinare, fischiando e urlando. Comunque, l'espressione più scandalizzata era sicuramente quella dello stesso Mikoto. Ora, il ragazzo era anche abbastanza il suo tipo e Mikoto non era esattamente un tipo da farsi molti scrupoli, ma uno spogliarello? Con musica e lancio di vestiti e casino? Non era ubriaco abbastanza per questo. Allungando un mano verso il bicchiere di birra ancora pieno lo portò alle labbra, proprio mentre il biondo spogliarellista iniziava a sbottonare i bottoni della sua divisa in modo invitante, mordendosi leggermente le labbra sottili. Mikoto trangugiò la sua birra. 

Arrivato all'ultimo bottone, l'uomo si sfilò sinuosamente l'indumento, rivelando un corpo snello ma molto più tonico di quanto Mikoto avesse creduto. 

_Okay okay okay okay_

Quindi, questo tizio era _decisamente_ il suo tipo, il che rendeva il fatto che Totsuka lo avesse ingaggiato solo più sospetto. Il ragazzo in questione era nel bel mezzo di documentare con la sua fedele telecamera il suo regalo di compleanno che faceva volteggiare la sua camicia per aria prima di lanciarla tra il pubblico urlante. Dopo un breve zoom sul volto scarlatto di Yata (ritornato cosciente giusto in tempo per afferrare l'indumento lanciato da un uomo sconosciuto e seminudo che ballava in maniera provocante al centro della stanza), spostò l'inquadratura nuovamente sulla figura di Mikoto, cappello da agente di polizia malamente posizionato sulla testa e corpo rigido come una statua. Stava andando anche meglio del previsto.

Il biondo stripper portò una mano sulla sua nuca, scorrendola tra i ciuffi biondi e dall'aria decisamente morbida, mentre l'altra vagava suggestiva sul suo petto, poi giù fino al suo addome. Piegò le ginocchia, muovendo in avanti il bacino e infilando il pollice oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, spingendo in basso il tessuto e rivelando una striscia di peli biondi che scendeva lungo il suo basso ventre, quasi a indicare la via per ciò che i suoi clienti erano sicuramente maggiormente interessati. O così Mikoto immaginava, insomma, lui non poteva mica parlare per se stesso, okay, bene, giusto. 

Le dita del biondo si ritrassero all'improvviso e egli si voltò, mostrando a Mikoto una schiena che sicuramente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere distesa sotto— no, aspetta, cosa, no. La situazione peggiorava sempre di più, l'uomo aveva iniziato a muoversi in modo che il suo fondoschiena risaltasse particolarmente e— oh mio dio si era appena strappato i pantaloni?! 

“AAAAAAH~!”

Un urlo assurdo si levò nella stanza mentre l'uomo scuoteva il suo fondoschiena scoperto e distendeva le lunghe gambe in una sorta di danza che aveva poco a che fare con il ballo vero e proprio. 

Mikoto sentiva caldo. Perché nessuno apriva una dannata finestra? 

All'improvviso lo spogliarellista si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, avanzando sensuale. Mikoto si ritrasse istintivamente nella sedia. L'uomo ghignò ancora. Era evidente chi dei due si stesse divertendo di più. Piantando nuovamente le mani sulle spalle di Mikoto, fece scivolare la sua figura snella contro il suo corpo, sinuoso e provocante e dannatamente caldo. 

Avrebbe ucciso Totsuka. No, lo avrebbe scuoiato. Lo avrebbe strangolato, poi scuoiato e infine avrebbe usato la sua pelle come un fottutissimo tappeto. Oh no, ora il tizio sexy si era seduto sulle sue gambe. Mikoto divenne nuovamente consapevole della sua pelle scoperta e sudata e oh sembrava davvero liscia e perché nessuno si decideva ad aprire una finestra.

Era una lapdance, realizzò Mikoto mentre l'uomo iniziava ad alzare i fianchi e contorcere il suo corpo, scorrendo le mani sul petto di Mikoto e abbassando il volto ancora coperto da quegli odiosi occhiali da sole vicino al suo per poi ritrarsi provocatorio subito dopo. 

“Rilassati, birthday boy.” soffiò seducente nel suo orecchio e oh, ecco dov'era finito tutto il sangue che non riusciva più a trovare nella sua testa!

“Um, io non—”

L'uomo spinse i suoi fianchi in avanti, collidendo contro il bacino di Mikoto e woah woah aspetta questo non era valido, non poteva esserlo. Mikoto avrebbe spaccato i braccioli della sedia a mani nude di quel passo. Sporgendo la testa di lato individuò la figura ridente ed esultante di Totsuka, succedendo nel lanciargli uno sguardo al contempo arrabbiato, imbarazzato e implorante. Totsuka rise di più. 

Ma Mikoto fu nuovamente distratto da un altro movimento decisamente esplicito del biondo e okay si stava creando un po' troppa frizione e la cosa non era un bene. Un'altra spinta e Mikoto portò istintivamente le mani verso i fianchi dell'uomo che aveva in braccio, ma un altro paio di mani le scostò velocemente.

“Non si tocca.”

“Oh um scusa non volevo—”

“Sei adorabile.” disse lui con un altro sorrisetto, lasciando andare le mani di Mikoto. Si sporse di nuovo in avanti, piantando le ginocchia ai lati delle cosce di Mikoto e sussurrando a voce molto bassa nel suo orecchio: “Sai, per alcuni clienti fortunati abbastanza da entrare nelle mie grazie c'è un bonus gratuito...saresti interessato?”

La gola di Mikoto era molto, molto secca. Se era interessato? Era parecchio interessato, era schifosamente interessato, era interessato abbastanza da prendere le lunghe gambe di questo tizio e avvolgerle attorno alla propria vita per trascinarlo di peso in camera da letto. Ma non poteva esattamente farlo, giusto?

“Ermh...” 

Mikoto di solito era molto più seducente di così, davvero. Nel frattempo, lo spogliarellista aveva raddrizzato la schiena e aveva cominciato a discendere lentamente, strofinando il suo petto nudo contro quello di Mikoto, premendo la sua biancheria poco coprente contro il cavallo di Mikoto solo per una secondo. Poi ripeté ancora il movimento, e poi di nuovo e ancora e dannazione.

“Prendetevi una stanza!” urlò qualcuno in mezzo ai fischi. Intanto le traccie audio si succedevano una dopo l'altra e Mikoto si chiese quante altre ancora fossero sulla playlist. Il biondo spogliarellista portò di nuovo il volto all'altezza di quello di Mikoto, allungando una mano e riprendendosi il cappello. Sorrise, anche se questa volta non era derisorio, ma piuttosto giocoso e complice. L'uomo gli parve improvvisamente più giovane. 

“Aspetta...” mormorò Mikoto. Aspetta. Aspetta. “Come ti chiami?” 

“Perché?” chiese lui, chiaramente insospettito dall'improvviso cambio di espressione e tono di Mikoto. Il rosso aggrottò le sopracciglia e con un movimento veloce gli sfilò gli occhiali da sole, gettandoli incurante dietro di sé. 

“Ehi—”  
Ma Mikoto non gli diede tempo di protestare, afferrando il suo volto tra le mani e avvicinandolo al proprio. L'uomo lo fissava con occhi spalancati, un'espressione vacillante tra la sorpresa e l'imminente rabbia.

“Kusanagi.” dichiarò Mikoto lasciando la presa sul suo volto.

“Cosa? Come— ci conosciamo?”

“Mikoto.” disse semplicemente Mikoto come spiegazione. L'espressione sospettosa dell'uomo (di Kusanagi, _di Kusanagi_ ) si distese in una di puro choc. Con la bocca semi aperta, Kusanagi si passò una mano sul volto.

“Mikoto, non ci posso credere...oh dio, oh mio—ehi, non c'è Munakata vero?”

“...Muna—No, non lo vedo da anni!”

“Oh grazie al cielo...non c'è nessun altro che mi conosce vero?”

“No, non...aspetta—aspetta un secondo. Perché diavolo fai lo spogliarellista?”

“Mi stai giudicando, per caso? Non mi sembra che la cosa ti dispiacesse!”

“Cosa...cosa c'entra? Non hai risposto alla domanda...e hai cercato di portarmi a letto o ricordo male io?”

“Okay, okay, abbiamo chiaramente molto da dirci ma...ehm...”

Kusanagi lanciò uno sguardo alla folla di persone che li circondavano. Oh, giusto. Prendendo Kusanagi per un braccio, Mikoto si alzò e se lo trascinò dietro, ignorando gli sguardi interrogativi.

“King? Ehi, King! Non per essere tirchio, ma non so quanto si pagano gli extra!”

****

Mikoto chiuse a chiave la porta del bagno, ovattando il suono di un coro di “aawwww” delusi proveniente dal soggiorno.

Rilasciò un profondo sospiro, appoggiando la fronte contro la porta.

“Un bel gruppetto eh?”

Voltandosi, notò che Kusanagi aveva abbassato la tavoletta del water e ci si era seduto sopra a gambe incrociate. 

“Kusanagi.”

Mikoto ripeté il suo nome, una nota di incredulità nella sua voce mista a quello che suonava fastidiosamente come sollievo. Lui sorrise, passandosi la mano sulla nuca.

“Beh, ne è passato di tempo...sei cresciuto tantissimo. Quanti anni hai ora?”

“Ventiquattro...”

“Wow” disse ridacchiando e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi in avanti. “È così strano. Ero rassegnato a ricordarti per sempre come il ragazzino magrolino che mi seguiva in giro, con la faccia graffiata e le ginocchia sbucciate...”

Mikoto non sapeva esattamente cosa dire. In effetti, Kusanagi non era cambiato poi così tanto, non quanto Mikoto, eppure non solo non lo aveva riconosciuto (ma quello probabilmente aveva a che fare con il fatto che era arrivato a casa sua minacciandolo di arrestarlo e poi aveva iniziato a spogliarsi e ballare un minuto dopo; Mikoto non poteva essere incolpato per aver prestato poca attenzione ai suoi tratti somatici), ma anche ora era difficile collegare l'uomo che aveva davanti con l'immagine luminosa del ragazzo dai cappelli biondi e disordinati che si arrampicava su alberi troppo alti perché Mikoto riuscisse a seguirlo, che si gettava assieme a lui all'attacco dei bambini che lo stuzzicavano, che lo riportava a casa sulle spalle quando aveva giocato così tanto da essere completamente esausto. Tra l'altro, nella sua testa, Kusanagi era sempre stato più alto di lui, Mikoto non riusciva a guardarlo bene negli occhi a meno che non gli si arrampicasse addosso quando facevano la lotta, finendo sul pavimento ridendo, o quando giocavano assieme ai videogiochi e Mikoto finiva per perdere, distraendosi guardando il volto concentrato di Kusanagi, la punta della sua lingua che faceva capolino tra le labbra, o quando lui si addormentava sul letto di Mikoto mentre era a casa sua per studiare o per giocare o per perdere tempo e Mikoto si avvicinava, appoggiando la testa sul materasso accanto al suo volto e osservando e a volte, solo a volte, sporgendosi giusto un po', giusto il necessario perché le sue labbra accarezzassero quelle di Kusanagi. Quella stessa persona era seduta lì davanti a lui, seminuda e anni luce da come la ricordava.

“Che cosa ti è successo?” chiese. 

L'ultima volta che si erano visti Mikoto aveva quindici anni e aveva appena finito il suo primo anno delle superiori, Kusanagi invece si era appena diplomato. Kusanagi gli aveva già parlato delle sue intenzioni, ma quando una mattina di luglio aveva preso l'aereo per ritornare nel Kansai dove era nato e dove avrebbe studiato per rilevare la compagnia dei suoi genitori, Mikoto non era lontanamente preparato abbastanza. Non ricordava come la sua vita fosse prima che la famiglia di Kusanagi si trasferisse vicino casa sua e non gli andava di dover essere costretto a scoprirlo. Era stato abbastanza uno schifo, a essere sinceri.

Kusanagi abbassò lo sguardo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Oh, beh, sai com'è...ho scoperto nella maniera difficile che preparare piani dettagliati non è una garanzia della loro realizzazione.”

Mikoto aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non gli piaceva quell'espressione.

“Um...i tuoi genitori...”

“Hanno perso la compagnia. Sono tornato quaggiù, ricordi il bar di mio zio? Mi aveva offerto di lasciarmelo. Non aveva accennato al piccolo particolare che aveva debiti praticamente su ogni pietra di quel dannato rudere.” Kusanagi allargò le braccia, sorridendo ironico. “E così arriviamo qui! Non era esattamente una delle mie prime scelte ma si fa quel che si può.”

“...Non è roba pericolosa, vero?”

_Perché in quel caso non avrei problemi a sfondare un paio di porte e prendere a pugni un po' di bastardi, lo faccio già un giorno sì e uno no, giusto perché tu lo sappia._

“Naah, un'amica mi ha aiutato a entrare in questo posto, è tutto regolare...apparentemente, sono molto popolare sai?”

“Non avrei voluto saperlo.” disse Mikoto, aggrottando ancora di più le sopracciglia, per quanto possibile.

Kusanagi scoppiò a ridere e Mikoto si rese conto di quanto fosse familiare. Fu come se il suo stomaco gli si fosse sciolto in corpo, diventando una calda pozzanghera di slime. Doveva aver bevuto troppo. Stava per vomitare.

“Beh, non mi ero proprio reso conto che fossi tu...stai, ehm, stai molto bene, nel senso...” fece un gesto vago in direzione di Mikoto sventolando la mano su e giù “In generale, intendo...”

“Um, anche tu stai...stai bene...”

La consapevolezza di quello che poteva essere difficilmente definito come altro se non sesso da vestiti calò pesantemente tra di loro. Kusanagi si schiarì la gola.

“Um, beh, ora è imbarazzante...”

“Si beh, mi hai offerto di fare sesso...”

“Aaargh, hai intenzione di rinfacciarmelo per sempre? Non sapevo fossi tu!”

“Oh, quindi ero solo uno sconosciuto da una botta e via?”

“Senti un po' tu, quand'è che sei diventato così sfrontato?” Kusanagi sospirò drammaticamente “E pensare che te ne stavi lì seduto con l'aria di volerti buttare giù dalla finestra fino a due minuti fa~”

“Quello era perché ero sorpreso. Smettila di sorridere.”

Kusanagi continuò a sorridere come una specie di volpe. 

“Beh, in ogni caso...” Mikoto si grattò la nuca imbarazzato “Ti va di...non so, rimanere qui con noi?”

Kusanagi sembrò spiazzato dalla domanda ma annuì quasi subito. 

“Certo, mi farebbe piacere e comunque non ho altro da fare per la serata.”

“Okay, bene...”

“Ehi, sarò pagato comunque, non è vero?” disse lui con un ghigno, alzandosi in piedi.

_Non guardargli le gambe, o il pacco, o nessun altra parte del corpo._

“Veditela con Totsuka. È stata una sua idea.”

In effetti, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto uccidere Totsuka, dopotutto.

****

“Lui è Kusanagi. Lui è Totsuka e...tutti gli altri.”

“Wow Mikoto, grande presentazione, davvero. Sono Kusanagi Izumo, grazie per esservi presi cura di quest'idiota fin'ora.”

Erano stati tutti abbastanza sorpresi di veder ritornare Mikoto e lo spogliarellista, di nuovo vestito, questa volta con una maglietta e un paio di jeans chiaramente di Mikoto.  
(E la cosa non creava nessun problema a Mikoto. No. Per niente.)

“Tu e King eravate amici d'infanzia?! Assurdo! Insomma, quante possibilità c'erano che accadesse?”

“In effetti, è parecchio assurdo. Sarà destino o qualcosa del genere...”

“Ah sì, dev'essere così: due anime gemelle separate dalle vicissitudini della vita che finalmente vengono riunite grazie al sottoscritto!”

“Ehi, questo non è ciò che intendevo.”

Totsuka e Kusanagi andavano schifosamente d'accordo, il che significava cattive notizie per Mikoto.

“...e allora mi rendo conto che si è addormentato! In piedi, capisci? In piedi!”

Kusanagi scoppiò a ridere, seduto in mezzo a Kamamoto e Chitose come se fosse sempre stato parte del gruppo. Yata, comunque, non riusciva ancora ad avvicinarglisi senza prendere fuoco. 

(Cosa di cui Kusanagi si era approfittato senza vergogna, affibbiandogli il nomignolo “Yata-chan” e facendogli l'occhiolino ogni volta che ne incrociava lo sguardo.)

Inutile dirlo, il party si era trasformato in una sessione di condivisione di storie imbarazzanti su Mikoto. 

“Aaah, non ce la faccio!” esclamò Kusanagi tra le risa “Non ti invidio per niente, Totsuka!”

“Non cantar vittoria, Kusanagi-san! D'ora in poi sei di nuovo della squadra!”

“Ehi” brontolò Mikoto dal suo angolino, un broncio sul volto e un bicchiere mezzo vuoto in mano “Non ho bisogno di babysitter...”

“Ceeeerto, Mikoto” disse Kusanagi, scuotendo la testa e guardando Mikoto con finto sguardo comprensivo. “Certo che no.”

Ci fu di nuovo un coro di risa, mentre Yata cercava di difendere l'onore di Mikoto-san con scarsi risultati. 

“Ehi Chitose, versa un altro po' di quel sake.”

“Kusanagi-san, non credi di stare leggermente esagerando?”

“Sciocchezze, posso reggere l'alcol, ragazzino!”

Dal modo in cui la sua voce, di solito bassa e calma, si era alzata di un ottava e le sue guance si erano imporporate, Mikoto cominciava ad avere qualche dubbio. Beh, aveva già bevuto quasi due bottiglie, dopotutto.

“Forse è ora che tu la finisca” borbottò Mikoto, allungandosi a prendere il bicchiere di Kusanagi giusto prima che lo portasse alle labbra. 

“Ehi!” protestò lui. Mikoto roteò gli occhi e bevve il contenuto del bicchiere, sventolandolo poi davanti a Kusanagi. 

“Pagherai per questo.”

“Oh, sono terrorizzato” ghignò Mikoto  
.  
“Okay ragazzi, è ora di raccontarvi di quella volta in cui Mikoto aveva sei anni e un dente cariato—”

“ _Kusanagi._ ” 

Ma il biondo era già partito, senza risparmiare nessun particolare sugli imbarazzanti stratagemmi di Mikoto per sfuggire alla sua mamma e all'inevitabile visita al dentista. Totsuka sprofondò accanto a Mikoto sul divano, portandosi le ginocchia al petto. 

“Allora, King! Non mi avevi mai parlato di Kusanagi-san.”

“Non parlo mai di niente.”

“In effetti...ma vedendo il rapporto che avete...” Totsuka si interruppe, spostando lo sguardo da Mikoto a Kusanagi “Mm, come dire? È come se ci fosse una parte di te di cui non conoscevo l'esistenza fino ad ora.”

Mikoto sospirò. Questi discorsi di Totsuka non sapeva mai come prenderli. Per quanto il ragazzo fosse espansivo, non era in grado di esprimere i suoi pensieri quasi quanto Mikoto. 

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

Totsuka rise, scuotendo le spalle.

“Non saprei...forse che non credevo che uno spogliarello potesse divertirti così tanto!”

“Sta' zitto. Stavi cercando di mettermi in imbarazzo, non è vero?”

“Sì. E ci sono anche riuscito.”

La mano di Mikoto era veloce ma i riflessi di Totsuka allenati e il ragazzo riuscì comunque a sgusciare via dalla sua presa mortale, arrivando in rapidi balzi alla porta d'ingresso. 

“Ragazziiii! È tardi, lasciamo King e Kusanagi-san a riapprofondire la loro relazione!”

Ci fu uno sghignazzamento generale e una serie di pacche sulle spalle di Kusanagi e Mikoto mentre vari gruppetti di persone lasciavano l'appartamento. 

“Che cosa avete da ridere? Sciò sciò!” si lamentava Kusanagi, praticamente abbracciato alla bottiglia di sake. “Sei un gran spiritosone Totsuka.”

“Ahah! Anche tu, Kusanagi-san! Ah, prima che vada, volevo chiederti, pensi che ce ne siamo occupati per bene?”

Totsuka non inserì un vero soggetto nella sua domanda, ma lo sguardo di Kusanagi si spostò comunque sul volto semi sorridente di Mikoto che scompigliava i capelli di Yata. Sembrava rilassato, a suo agio.

“Gli avete organizzato una festa di compleanno. È molto di più di quanto sia mai riuscito a fare.”

“Non credo sia vero.”

“Lo è.”

Totsuka sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Kusanagi, come se fossero amici di vecchia data e lui non l'avesse pagato per spogliarsi davanti al suo migliore amico.

“King si circonda solo di gente con cui vuole stare. E di gente che vuole stare con lui. Questa è praticamente l'unica cosa che le persone in questa stanza hanno in comune.”

“Lo vedo.”

“ _Tutte_ le persone in questa stanza.”

Kusanagi rimase in silenzio mentre Totsuka cercava di intuire grazie alla sola vicinanza fisica al suo cervello cosa gli passasse per la testa. 

“Sai, quando ci siamo separati, non è stato esattamente amichevole. Lui era un casino. Lo era anch'io ma lui non—non aveva altri...”

“Eri preoccupato per lui?” 

Kusanagi sospirò.

“Sì, lo ero. Eravamo sempre stati solo noi due. Ma sono sollevato che tu lo abbia trovato.”

“Aah, ma è stato lui a trovare me sai? Lui vive solo al proprio ritmo.”

Kusanagi rise, sinceramente allegro.

“Questo è vero. Ma avete fatto un buon lavoro.”

“Totsuka, sei ancora qui.”

Mikoto arrivò alle loro spalle accompagnato dal suono di dita che schioccavano. Totsuka scattò in piedi, scappando verso la porta. 

“Va bene, va bene! Ci vediamo King, Kusanagi-san! Assicuratevi che i miei soldi siano ben spesi!”

Totsuka chiuse la porta dell'appartamento giusto prima che un cuscino lanciato con forza sufficiente a fare male potesse colpirlo.

Mikoto sospirò, guardando l'appartamento vuoto e grattandosi la nuca. Rimettere a posto sarebbe stato una dannata seccatura...Totsuka avrebbe fatto bene ad aiutarlo.

“Mikoto” 

La voce di Kusanagi attirò la sua attenzione. Il biondo batté la mano sul posto rimasto vuoto accanto a lui. Mikoto si lasciò cadere sul divano, guardando l'amico di sottecchi.

“Stai bene?” chiese.

“Mm. Solo ubriaco.”

“Credevo sapessi reggere il tuo alcol.”

“Sta' zitto” si lamentò lui, lasciando cadere la testa contro la spalla di Mikoto. Inclinando all'insù l'angolo della bocca, Mikoto si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano. 

“Ehi.” chiamò Kusanagi dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. “Sono felice che tu abbia trovato degli amici.”

“Sì, beh...” mormorò Mikoto “Lo hai detto tu, che dovevo averne qualcuno oltre te.”

“Ah!” esclamò, ridendo “Sono felice che tu mi abbia ascoltato alla fine.”

Il silenzio calò di nuovo. Kusanagi premette il volto nella spalla di Mikoto.

“Sono felice che tu abbia trovato degli amici.”

“Lo hai già detto...”

“Sono felice che tu stia bene.”

Mikoto lo guardò. Kusanagi non indossava più gli occhiali da sole da un po'.

“Sto solo...facendo ciò che mi va...”

“Bene. È una cosa buona.” disse, e Mikoto sapeva che diceva sul serio. Lentamente, Kusanagi alzò la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua.

Si voltò a guardare Mikoto, i suoi occhi erano un po' assonati, un sorriso pigro distese i suoi tratti. 

_Ah_ , pensò Mikoto, >i>non è cambiato nulla.

“Quindi, hai passato un buon compleanno, Mikoto?”

Gli piaceva il modo in cui scandiva il suo nome.

Kusanagi non stava dormendo ora.

E non stava nemmeno ballando senza vestiti.

Mikoto si sporse in avanti, la sua mano sgusciò sul retro del collo di Izumo.

Le loro labbra si toccarono, appena, solo un po'.

“Il migliore fin'ora.”

**Author's Note:**

> postata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3224638&i=1


End file.
